RoninSenshi Destinies
by SilverDragoness
Summary: Queen Beryl is back with a vengence, this time she has a new ally. Serena is captured and the scouts must travel to Toyama to find the Ronin Warriors. They meet a female warrior along the way, but is she friend or foe?
1. The Kidnapping

Disclaimers: I own NO characters execpt for Callisto, the Dragon Lord, Aelia and any Dragonians that are mentioned. Everyone else is property of their respective owners.  
  
  
A young girl was chained to a dungeon wall having her power sucked from her  
body, her knee-length blonde hair was pulled into pigtails with resembled meatballs.  
"Darien..." she said as tears began to well up in her blue eyes.  
  
Rowen sat straight up in bed, sweat pouring from his body as he looked around the  
room. He could see Sage's sleeping form on the other side of the room. Rowen shook his  
head, his blue locks following the wind with the motion as he tried clear his head of the  
dream. He laid his head down on the feather pillow and tried to sleep but was  
unsuccessful.  
  
A figure watched in a tree, "Soon it will be complete." it said in a female's voice.  
She disappeared as Rowen rolled over and looked out the window.  
  
Raye had felt a strange presence earlier that day and was doing a fire reading. Just  
as she was about to give up she could have sworn she heard the fire talking to her saying,  
"Virtue, Wisdom, Trust, Justice, Life Force."  
  
Raye's spirit left her body and she was in a boy's room, he was meditating, his  
blonde locks covering one eye, the other was closed, then Raye got a few images from his  
subconscious.  
  
First was an image of five boys standing in different colored armor. Then came an  
image of a demon with white hair and four armored men standing beside him. The boy's  
eye opened and Raye seen that it was lavender before she appeared back in her body.  
  
Serena walked happily down the street, they had just defeated the Black Moon  
Family and she finally got her first A on a math test. She was also thanking every god  
known to man that Rini was back in the future. She looked around and noticed that the  
street was deserted "That's odd." she said to herself. "That's because their all serving the  
Dynasty." She looked around but couldn't find the source of the voice. "Show yourself."  
She said gripping her locket.  
  
A man landed in front of her, he was wearing power blue armor with a black and  
gold surcoat over it, she seen that in his hands held a scythe with a chain attached to it.  
"Queen Beryl wanted me to bring you to the Dynasty." She could see his grin under his  
blood-red helmet as he grabbed her to take her with him.  
  
"Galactic Moon Sphere." The attack made him drop Serena before he was flown  
through a building. "Get out of here now." she yelled to Serena. Serena noticed her outfit,  
it was black leather with knee-high boots, the right gauntlet was from her wrist to her  
mid-upper arm, the left gauntlet was from her wrist to her elbow, she had a silver sword in  
her right hand and a silver disc at her waist left side. She had blonde hair and brown eyes.  
"Get out of here now!" She yelled again.  
  
Serena nodded and ran, a man appeared in front of her wearing light brown and  
red armor with a red cape, and she took a step backwards. "Who are you?" She asked "I  
am Kale the Dark Warlord of Corruption and Darkness, and over there is Anubis, Warlord  
of Cruelty." She turned to run and two more armored men appeared, one wore red and  
green and the other wore salmon armor. "I am Sekhmet Warlord of Venom." said the one  
in red and green. "Dais, Dark Warlord of Illusion at your service, princess." he mock  
bowed. The began to close in on her and she was trapped since Anubis had recovered.  
  
The woman did a back handspring into a backflip and landed in front of Serena.  
"You'll take her to that bitch Beryl over my dead body." she said coldly which made  
Serena shiver. "That can be arranged." Kale replied making Serena shrink behind the  
woman.  
  
Sekhmet was the first to attack, she blocked his two swords with her one sword.  
"Web of Deception." The woman kicked Sekhmet in his gut and shoved Serena out of the  
way of Dais' attack. She told Serena to run. Serena ran as fast as she could. The woman  
watched Serena for a minute before blocking Kale's no-datchi and ducking under Anubis'  
scythe.  
  
Serena didn't know why she felt a strong urge to obey that mysterious woman.  
"HAHAHAHAHA" she heard a female laughter above her, 'Sounds like Emerald.' she  
thought before looking up. She seen a woman with long midnight blue hair and dark blue  
eyes above her before she laughed again and grabbed Serena's waist before teleporting  
back to the Dynasty.  
  
The warrior woman was still fighting the four warlords when they stopped fighting  
and disappeared. Then she heard a scream come from the direction Serena ran. Knowing it  
was too late she dropped to her knees and began hitting the pavement, breaking some of it  
in her anger. "Shit, they must have her, they must have planned it that way so I'd be  
distracted, I never should have let the princess out of my sight. FUCK!" she exclaimed as  
the scouts ran up to her. She glared at them before speaking "What do you want? You  
could have showed up when the princess needed you." "What do YOU know of OUR  
princess?" Mars demanded. "I know enough, Pluto should be contacting you soon, so I  
suggest that you go back to your temple." "Just who do you think you are?" Jupiter asked  
getting infuriated. "I'm the Dragon, and when you see Sailor Pluto, tell her that the  
Dragon lives." She turned and teleported away.  
  
The scouts went back to the temple and Raye done a fire reading, and they heard a  
poem beginning said in a male's voice that had a slight echo to it.  
"Torch of spirit, sought through five...  
Drinking strength from immortal fire...  
Darkest prison sheds the light...  
Churning beneath a swirl of salt...  
Burning within a throne of rock...  
Floating among the eyes of the ages,  
Unmoored in the stream of the sky.  
Listen well Sailor Scouts, for this is the Poem of the Ancients."  
  
The girls exchanged glances before an image of Sailor Pluto appeared before them  
"Girls, I'm afraid that I have some bad news..."  
  
  
Author's Note: Let me know what you think, everything is welcome: praise, flames, contructive criticsm, bribes, candy, money *hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink* so in other words EVERYTHING!!! And if ya ever wanna talk im me at AnimeDragoness (AIM) gamer0571@hotmail.com (MSN Messenger) or email me at gamer0571@hotmail.com or AnimeGurl1550@hotmail.com (I don't remember my chat names for MSN) 


	2. Traitor

Disclaimers: I own NO characters execpt for Callisto, the Dragon Lord, Aelia and any Dragonians that are mentioned. Everyone else is property of their respective owners.  
  
"Queen Beryl is back and stronger than before, not only does she have Sailor  
Moon and the Imperium Silver Crystal, but she has joined forces with an evil demon from  
the Nether World named Talpa, and he has four Dark Warlords and Lady Kayura." The  
girls gasped and looked at each other as Pluto continued. "The Time Gates are being  
attacked so I have recruited Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn to help me,  
if things calm down then they will join you here on Earth. You need to go to Toyama and  
get the Ronin Warriors to help." Mina looked at the others before speaking, "Pluto there  
was this woman, she called herself Dragon, and she said to to you that the Dragon lives."  
Pluto looked worried for a minute before talking to hereslf. "Princess Callisto, I thought  
she died on the Moon with the others in the war against Beryl." She regrouped her  
thoughts before speaking again. "Girls I have to go we're being attacked again." Her  
image flickered a few times then faded form view.  
  
Dragon watched the scouts try to use the Sailor Teleport but it wouldn't work  
without the Imperium Silver Crystal. They tried a few more times before Dragon teleprted  
them to Toyama. Then she teleported onto a cloud where a monk stood with a golden  
staff with rings on it. His eyes and nose where covered by the hat he wore. When she  
appeared she had a midnight blue cloak with the hood down, a silver clasp with a black  
center. A silver ring also appeared on her hand, it had a dark blue gem in it that changed  
to black and purple.  
  
"I'll get them back." she stated simply. "I hope Talpa don't get his hands on you,  
your the only one that can bring them all together." "I know, Virtue and Spirit, Life Force  
and Kindness, Wisdom and Courage, Love and Justice, Trust and Intelligence." "So you  
have been listening." "Of course, you also told the scouts about the poem of the  
Ancients." "Callisto..." She teleported off the cloud and he shook his head. "...don't let  
your temper get the best of you, it's worse then Wildfire's."  
  
The scouts arrived in Toyama which was also deserted they seen Serena lying  
there bloodied and they could tell that she wasn't breathing. "Serena!" they all yelled at  
the same time. "Web of Deception." She yelled as her body changed to Dais' in full armor.  
Each of the girls were caught in the spider webs. "So foolish, why Master Talpa and  
Queen Beryl see you as threats is beyond me." "Who are you and what did you do with  
Serena?" Jupiter asked. "Dear, girl, I am Dais the Dark Warlord of Illusion, and you girls  
have fallen into my trap."  
  
A silver disc cut through the fine bindings that held the scouts, then it flew towards  
Dais' head which he moved slightly to the left. "I was prepared for you," Kale and a  
female appeared.  
  
"Hey Kale why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Dragon glanced over  
to her right to see a boy in green armor standing there with a no-datchi. "This is not your  
fight Ronin and get them out of here." She said looking over at the scouts. Dais was about  
to send his sure-kill at them when the disc went through his armor, cut his back and flew  
back out, bouncing off various buildings. The boy got the girls out of there as she turned  
her attention back to Kale and the woman.  
  
"You might have been able to hold your own against those pitiful warlords but not  
me." She stated "I'm so scared." "Kayura, you need to lower your arrogence." "Your one  
to talk, Kale." "Galactic Moon Sphere." Dragon caught the arguing warlords off guard.  
The disc flew back to her and she teleported out before they could react.  
  
When they were out of range of the fight they quit running and he powered down  
from his armor. "Why are you in Toyama? You'll only get yourself killed." "Because your  
princess was brought here and we have to get her back." Jupiter told him "Princess?"  
"Yes, we are sworn to protect her, but she was taken by some people called the Dark  
Warlords." "What do you know about the warlords?" "Only that Serena was kidnapped by  
them." Mercury said. "When we get to the other Ronins then you can talk all about this  
princess of yours." "Fine." Jupiter told him, she didn't know why but this guy got under  
her skin.  
  
Dragon stood in front of a large waterfall, she had her cloak and ring on. She felt a  
presence behind her, when she turned around she seen that Sailor Pluto was standing  
there. "Trista, what are you doing here, aren't the Time Gates being attacked." "The  
attacks have quit and I have sent the others to the other Ronins." "Will you be joining  
them?" "Perhaps, Princess Callisto, but the Time Gates need to be gaurded, if they came  
while I was away then the whole universe could be distroyed." "Trista, we've been friends  
for years, you can call me Callisto." "I know, but you were a Moon Princess." "That  
doesn't matter, and you know it." "I must go now before anything happens to the Time  
Gates." "Goodbye Trista." "Goodbye Callisto." Pluto disappeared.  
  
A very strong breeze went by, freezing everything execpt for Callisto. Her cloak  
and hair whipped violently in the wind. When the sunlight started to vanish she felt an  
armored arm wrap around her bare waist. Her hand went for the disc at her side when it  
was caught by an armored hand.  
  
"So your name is Callisto..." She could tell it was Kale's voice "I heard that you  
were a princess, of what?" "None of your damn business." "I like your spirit." He said  
pulling her closer to him. She brought her boot up and kicked Kale between his legs, then  
brought her leg up and kneed him in his face. The sound of swords being unsheathed was  
heard.  
  
'I have the advantage.' Kale thought. 'Nobody but me can see in this type of  
darkness.' He could see Callisto with her sword in her right hand, ready to defend when he  
attacked. Kale teleported behind her and she kicked him in his stomach, and flipped behind  
him, putting the sword at his throat.  
  
"Put your sword down." He did as he was told. "Where is the Princess?" "She's  
safely locked away in a dungeon....being tortured." She pressed the blade colser to his  
neck. "If anything happens to her, not only will you pay, but the others as well." 'I'm sorry   
Ancient, you'll have to guide the scouts to what is rightfully theirs.' she thought then she  
lowered the sword. "Take me to Beryl and Talpa." "Why?" "Because I have a proposition  
for them, and I think they'd be very interested in hearing." Kale looked suspicious but he  
agreed. "Okay, but you'd better not try anthing." "I won't, you can count on that."  
  
  
Author's Note: Let me know what you think, everything is welcome: praise, flames, contructive criticsm, bribes, candy, money *hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink* so in other words EVERYTHING!!! And if ya ever wanna talk im me at AnimeDragoness (AIM) gamer0571@hotmail.com (MSN Messenger) or email me at gamer0571@hotmail.com or AnimeGurl1550@hotmail.com (I don't remember my chat names for MSN) 


	3. Sanity, It Comes and Goes

Disclaimers: I own NO characters execpt for Callisto, the Dragon Lord, Aelia and any Dragonians that are mentioned. Everyone else is property of their respective owners.  
  
Kale appeared before Beryl and Talpa with Callisto's arm in his hand. "Serenity,  
Trista, Ancient, I took a vow that said to protect Serena at all costs. I hope you  
understand." she said under her breath. 'Besides, I have a back-up plan.'  
  
Raye and Ryo were arguing as Cye and Lita cooked dinner. Kento was in the  
kitchen with huge eyes waiting very unpatiently for the food to be done. "Cye when will it  
be done?" Kento whined. "Kento get out of the kitchen, we promise that you'll be the first  
one that will know when it'd done." Cye replied. "Alright." Kento argeed. Lita was just  
glad to be away from Sage, she didn't know why but she felt like she knew all these guys  
from somewhere. Sage especially felt familiar. In 15 minutes they all sat down for dinner.  
With Raye and Ryo giving each other dirty looks.  
  
"Why have you come here on your own?" Talpa asked "Because if you let Serena  
go, then I'll join you." She said. "No deal." Beryl said. "The Moon Twit is the key to our  
downfall." "Well maybe this will persuade you, being the oldest Moon Princess, I have the  
power to control the the Silver Imperium Crystal. Serena does not." She knew she was  
lying out her teeth but she hoped that Beryl and Talpa didn't realize that. Beryl thought  
for a moment and agreed. "Kale take her to the dungeon to let the twit go." She stated.  
  
Kale and Callisto were deep in the bowels of the dungeon. Kale was in his  
subarmor. She could barely see his face thanks to the dimly lit hallway. 'He reminds me so  
much of the Saturn Prince.' she thought. After a few minutes they reached the cell.  
Callisto took a step back and gasped when she seen Serena. Serena's hair was barely in  
it's orignal style, she clothes where in sheds, and she had blood all over her.  
  
Mia was at her computer when Callisto's face appeared on the screen. "Tell the  
scouts that Serena will be joining them very shortly, and they will get new powers." then  
she disappeared off the screen.  
  
Callisto unchained Serena and was prepared to take her to Mia's when Kale  
grabbed her wrist. "Serena is leaving this place." "But your not." "We'll see about that."  
She opened a portal, elbowed Kale in his face, and shoved Serena throught the portal  
before her foot was caught. "Serena, may the Spirit of Dragons be with you." She said  
befoer saying a prayer. "Lord of Dragons protect the innocent, and guide the Earth's  
defenders." "Nice try." Kale said.  
  
The Ronins and Scouts had just finished with dinner, and Raye and Ryo were back  
to arguing. "You'd think that they are brother and sister the way they fight." Amy stated.  
Raye was sitting on the couch yelling at Ryo who was on the other side of the room when  
a portal opened on the ceiling and Serena landed on Raye's lap. "SERENA!" the girls  
yelled, Amy was the first to notice that she was unconcious. "We should take her and  
clean her up." Mia said taking note of her shreded clothes.  
  
"Time for Plan B." Callisto stated, dodging attacks from both Kale and Kayura.  
"Lord of Dragons, I grant my sanity to thee." In a few seconds her hazel eyes went blank,  
and she got a smile on her face before her eyes went back to normal.  
  
She disappeared and reappeared at Mia's place. Kale and Kayura appeared behind  
her. "Get some soldiers and have them attack Mia and Yuli." "What for?" Kayura asked,  
shocked by her sudden turn around in attitude. "You'll see." She jumped into a tree and  
waited.  
  
The Ronins were waiting on the girls to finish cleaning up Serena when Kale and  
Kayura appeared. The Ronins went into their subarmor and prepared to fight them.  
Kayura led Ryo and Rowen one way, while Kale led Kento, Sage and Cye a different way.  
The other warlords joined them while Dynasty soldiers chased Yuli outside. When Yuli  
got to the tree Callisto was in he stopped because he heard Whiteblaze. Callisto jumped  
and landed in front of Yuli leaving nowhere for him to run. "Bye bye..." She swung her  
sword once and then shoved it through Yuli's neck. Mia seen what happened from a  
window and ran out, she didn't know what to do, but she was going to hurt Callisto. Mia  
recognized her from when she appeared on the computer but Mia could tell that she  
wasn't the same mentally. When Mia was behind Callisto, Callisto twirled the blade  
backwards and impaled Mia in the stomach with it Mia screamed then the Warlords  
disappeared and the Ronins came running to see what happened. When the Ronins where  
within earshot Callisto said "It was such a pretty day for a bloodbath." Then she  
disappeared.  
  
  
Author's Note: Let me know what you think, everything is welcome: praise, flames, contructive criticsm, bribes, candy, money *hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink* so in other words EVERYTHING!!! And if ya ever wanna talk im me at AnimeDragoness (AIM) gamer0571@hotmail.com (MSN Messenger) or email me at gamer0571@hotmail.com or AnimeGurl1550@hotmail.com (I don't remember my chat names for MSN) 


	4. Visions and Visitations

Disclaimers: I own NO characters execpt for Callisto, the Dragon Lord, Aelia and any Dragonians that are mentioned. Everyone else is property of their respective owners.  
  
Callisto tossed and turned most of the night, she could still remember her dream.  
The dream haunted her, and now it was coming back to her.  
  
"Virtue and Spirit; Wisdom and Courage; Trust and Intelligence; Justice and  
Love; Life Force and Kindness. The Ronin Warriors need to be aware of their lives on  
the Silver Millennium. Only you can do that." Callisto knew it was the Ancient's voice,  
then she could hear herself, "Why me, why can't you, Queen Serenity, and Trista use  
your powers to let them know about their pasts?" The Ancient One always disappeared  
before she could know why.   
  
Then she would wake up, or snap out of it. 'What are you trying to tell me  
Ancient?' She thought.  
  
'That girl that fell into Raye's lap, she was the girl that I seen in that dream I had a  
few nights ago.' Rowen thought. A woman in a sailor suit with a large staff in the shape of  
a large key appeared infront of him. Rowen instantly grabbed his armor orb in case he  
needed it. "Who are you and what do you want?" the woman smiled at him. "I am Sailor  
Pluto, the one who guards the Gates of Time. I have some here to show you about your  
past." "M...my p..past?!" He stuttered, all his rational thinking was then throw out the  
window as Pluto started to tell him.  
  
"Rowen, you were once known as Prince Rowen of the Moon Kingdom. Your  
sister is Serena, your mother is Queen Beryl and your father was killed by Queen Beryl 3  
months before Serena was born. Queen Beryl attacked the Moon the night of Serena's  
16th birthday. She killed everyone, Queen Serenity was the only one left, so she used the  
Silver Imperium Crystal to send everyone one to Earth 2,000 years in the future. You, the  
other Ronin Warriors, the Sailor Scouts, even the Warlords were reborn into this time."  
She stopped so it could sink into Rowen's head. "I must visit the others now and let them  
know." Then she disappeared.  
  
Pluto appeared to Ryo next, first she told him the story of the Silver Millennium,  
and he was the Prince of Mars. "Raye is your sister, King Aries is your father, Queen  
Athena is your mother, and you were part of the Royal Guard of Prince Rowen of the  
Moon." "I'm related to HER?!" "Yes, the scouts don't remember any of this, I will see  
them later, when they are all together. They will bring the past up first." She faded out of  
his room, and appeared in Sage's room.  
  
She told him about the Silver Millennium. "You mother is Queen Hera, your father  
is King Zues, and your sister is Lita. You were the Prince of Jupiter."  
  
Next was Kento's room where she told him about his life as the Prince of Venus.  
His father was King Eros, his mother was Queen Aphrodite, and of course his sister is  
Mina.  
  
Lastly she visited Cye, his sister is Amy, his mother was Queen Eirene, and his  
father King Hermes. She told him about the Silver Millennium, and that he, as all the other  
Ronins were the Royal Guard of Prince Rowen.  
  
Callisto was in her room pacing, "Damn why does it have to be me, I was perfectly  
happy on the Silver Millennium with my prince until that bitch Beryl ruined it." She  
thought as quickly as she could, 'How can the Crystal Armors be united with the Ronin  
armors?' she thought then she remembered what Queen Serenity told her.  
  
"Callisto, you are the only one that will know this, besides myself and the other  
royals, not even Luna and Artemis know about this. The land that the other royals and I  
came from was made out of crystal. Before it was taken over by Beryl, we created 9  
armors made out of crystal. We did not have the power in us to control these armors, so  
after our children were born, the armors transfered themselves into the bodies of the  
princesses. We figured that this meant that the princesses could control these armors, but  
the Crystal Armors will only show themselves when the girls are faced with an enemy they  
know they can't beat with their Scout powers."  
  
'I know, I'll attack the scouts so those armors will show themselves, then the  
Scouts and Ronins can defeat these two terrible tyrants.' Callisto thought, then teleported  
away.  
  
The scouts were in the living room, while the boys were outside digging graves for  
Mia and Yuli. "Serena do you think you can revive them?" "I don't think I can, Mina, I've  
tried and tried but they can't be revived." "That's because they were slain with a blade  
instead of magic, they can be revived." Callisto appeared in the doorway. "Moon Crystal  
Power!" The others followed suit, while Callisto gave a mock yawn. "Uranus World  
Shaking." "Neptune Deep Submerge." Callisto got hit full force. When she got back up to  
her feet 8 of the 9 Sailor Scouts where standing over her. They each launched their attack  
at her when the Ancient's staff stopped the attacks. "I'll be back." Callisto vowed "We'll  
be ready." Uranus said.  
  
Pluto then appeared and told them of their families. Amara and Anubis are brother  
and sister; Hotaru, Kayura, and Kale are brother and sister; Dais and Trista are brother  
and sister; Sekhmet and Michelle are also brother and sister. She told Serena that Callisto  
was her sister. Pluto left the scouts when the Ronins came back in. The scouts proceeded  
to tell them everything that happened.  
  
Author's Note: Let me know what you think, everything is welcome: praise, flames, contructive criticsm, bribes, candy, money *hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink* so in other words EVERYTHING!!! And if ya ever wanna talk im me at AnimeDragoness (AIM) gamer0571@hotmail.com (MSN Messenger) or email me at gamer0571@hotmail.com or AnimeGurl1550@hotmail.com (I don't remember my chat names for MSN) 


	5. Moonlight

Disclaimers: I own NO characters execpt for Callisto, the Dragon Lord, Aelia and any Dragonians that are mentioned. Everyone else is property of their respective owners.  
  
Callisto paced in her room, then sat on the edge of the bed, deep in her thoughts,  
'Why the hell did I tell Serena that she couldn't bring the tramp and the tramp's brat back  
from the dead?' She thought for the millionth time that day. There was a knock at the  
door, which brought Callisto out of her thoughts. "Come in." Kayura came in "I need to  
talk to you." she said "What about, I am insane after all." Callisto stated. "Well I feel like I  
know you from somewhere." Callisto sighed.  
  
"You do know me, about 2,000 years ago there was a time of peace and proserity  
among the planets. Now they can't contain life because of Queen Beryl. She destroyed this  
time of peace that was known as a Silver Millennium, I lived on the Moon, and you lived  
on Saturn. You were my best friend, and I was in love with you brother." Kayura then  
asked one simple question, "Then who's my brother?"  
  
"Meatball Head, we were so worried about you why'd you have to go and get  
captured?" "Raye it's not like I chose to be captured, tortured and beaten to a bloody  
pulp." "I but your Princess Serena, Neo-Queen Serenity, future queen of the universe!"  
"Raye lay off of her." "Shut up Ryo, I don't need you sticking up for Serena." Serena got  
huge tears in her eyes, and ran up to the room she was sharing with Amy and Raye. "Now  
look what you've done Raye." Raye rolled her eyes at Ryo while Lita and Mina went up  
to check on Serena. "Raye you shouldn't be so hard on her, the Dynasty could have done  
only God knows what to her." Rowen told Raye, Raye sighed and said "I guess you're  
right, I'm taking out all my agression on her and it's not her fault. It's mine for not doing  
what I was trained to do, and that's protect her." "Raye you wouldn't have prevented it,  
the Dynasty would have killed you to get to her." Ryo said comfortingly, "Yeah I guess  
you're right, those Dynasty people sound ruthless." Raye looked at Amy who was  
probably thinking of a way to tell the guys that they were related. Cye turned his attention  
to Uranus, Neptune and Saturn. "Well ladies what are you're names, and would you like  
to stay here?"  
  
"Well I am Sailor Uranus, but my Earth name is Amara Ten'ou, the Sailor Scout  
of the upper world." "I'm Michelle Kaiou also known as Sailor Neptune, Sailor Scout of  
the oceans." "I'm Hotaru Tomoe, AKA Sailor Saturn, the Scout of silence, our friend  
Sailor Pluto, who I assume you've met already, she is the Scout of the lower world, and  
her name is Trista Meiou." "Nice to meet you girls, you can stay here if you wish." Ryo  
told them. The girls went up to pack, Kento went to talk with Mina, Rowen went to  
comfort Serena, Sage went to talk to Lita, Cye and Amy left Raye and Ryo so they could  
talk.  
  
"So who is my brother...hello, can you hear me?" Kayura waved her hand as  
Callisto snapped out of her trance. "Oh sorry, I thought I felt something on Earth, like the  
the Ronins and Scouts seperating from each other." Kayura grinned then lets go surprise  
them." "Fine but I get to deal with Serena." "Okay, as long as I get Rowen." "Deal."  
  
Rowen and Serena were talking about the Silver Millennium, when Callisto and  
Kayura appeared, Callisto grabbed Serena's wrist and teleported her into a very thick  
forest. "Serena out here no one can hear you scream, and it is such a pretty day for a  
bloodbath." Serena transformed into Sailor Moon, and asked  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" "Serena, dear sister, you don't remember  
do you? I am the one who let you go from that damn Dynasty, the bastard Talpa and the  
bitch Beryl." "What are you talking about, I am in no way related to a monster that would  
kill two innocent people in cold blooded murder." "You don't fucking remember do you?"  
"Remember what?" Callisto shook her head in frustration, slammed her fist into a tree  
trunk and sat on a rock. "That bitch had a baby with your man on the Silver Millennium  
and that baby was Yuli." "Why don't I remember any of this, I bet you're making it up."  
"I'm making this up my ass. If you think that jackass of a prince ever loved you, then your  
are out of your fucking mind." "I still think you are lyin..." Callisto cut her off before she  
could finish.  
  
"Wanna bet..." She took the disc off of her waist and flung it at Serena, much to  
her surprise, she caught it. Serena then began looking at it, amazed, the designs on it were  
amazing to her. It was silver with gold trim, with and 2 inches of gold square and 2 inches  
of silver. In the gold squares were a light green gem.  
  
"How did I catch it?" "Simple, the chakram belongs with this..." Callisto swung  
her sword and came an inch from Serena's forehead, causing a kanji to appear on her  
forehead, it was silver and it was the kanji for kindness. Callisto smirked because she knew  
what she was doing. Serena's body was enfulfed in a silver light. She had a vision from  
Queen Serenity.  
  
"Serena, you are making me prouder every day, what Callisto says is true, she  
gave up her sanity so you could be with the other's and more importantly, your brother,  
Rowen." "Mother, why didn't I know about him before now." "Because you were  
separted by the Imperium Silver Crystal, so it did not grant either of you your  
memories." She paused. "Yes Callisto is also your sister, don't give her too much grief  
though, she gave up her life, her love, and her sanity for you. I haven't pulled your spirit  
from your body for nothing though, you have a power inside of you that Callisto knew  
could be released, you have to look within your heart to find it." Queen Serenity  
disappeared as Serena's spirit came back to her body.  
  
"Kindess" Serena's body was once again engulfed in silver light and when the light  
dimmed she was standing in subarmor that was white and silver. "Come on Serena let it  
out, you know you can." Callisto said mockingly "Armor of the Moonlight, Tao  
NINJOU" Serena's hand movement's were the same as Rowen's and soon she was  
standing in silver armor with a viking style helmet, withwhite wings sprouting off the  
sides. She had a chakram attached to her right hip. This chakram was completely silver.  
"I've done my first duty." Callisto said grabing Serena's arm and teleporting her back to  
Mia's place. When she seen Kayura kicking the crap out of Rowen she teleported to  
Kayura, "Come on Kayura, I've done what I needed to do for now." She said eyeing  
Serena, and knowing the power Serena now possessed.  
  
Author's Note: Let me know what you think, everything is welcome: praise, flames, contructive criticsm, bribes, candy, money *hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink* so in other words EVERYTHING!!! And if ya ever wanna talk im me at AnimeDragoness (AIM) gamer0571@hotmail.com (MSN Messenger) or email me at gamer0571@hotmail.com or AnimeGurl1550@hotmail.com (I don't remember my chat names for MSN) 


	6. Volanco and Glacier

Disclaimers: I own NO characters execpt for Callisto, the Dragon Lord, Aelia and any Dragonians that are mentioned. Everyone else is property of their respective owners.  
  
"Callisto I don't know what you were thinking by letting Serena live after she  
gained that armor." "I'm sorry Master Talpa but I couldn't see after those two blinding  
silver lights." Callisto hated the word 'master' before 'Talpa'. She proceeded to roll her  
eyes at her 'master', that got her blasted into a wall by Beryl. "Bitch" she said as she was  
then hit by a blast that almost made her lose consciousness, her head went to one side as  
she could hear what Beryl told them to do "Anubis I want you to go first and elimanate  
Sailor Mars first." "Consider it done my queen." Anubis said fakely, him and the others  
could agree on one thing, they hated Beryl with a passion. Callisto smiled before loosing  
consiousness.  
  
Anubis had to lure the Ronins and Scouts out before he grabbed ahold of Mars and  
teleported to a deep forest, hundreds of feet away from the others.  
  
"Quake with FEAR!" Anubis yelled, knowing that his sure kill would take all the  
air out of this young girl's lungs. "So Mars," He said teasingly, knowing talking would  
drain the air even faster. "what is a lovely young flower like you doing opposing my  
master?" "I'm a defender of love and justice, what else would I do?" The kanji for spirit  
appeared in scarlet on her forehead just before Anubis yanked on the chain to let her go.  
He pointed the sickle of his weapon at her throat. "Say your prayers Mars." Just as he  
started to slice her throat a scarlet light enveloped her.  
  
"Raye, honey, treat your brother nicer, he is older than you after all." Said a  
man with black hair and tiger blue eyes. "Dad?" Raye asked confused. "Yes sweetie,  
your mother is also here" then a woman with long raven black hair and soft violet eyes.  
She looked like an older Raye. "We have to go now, your spirit has to join you body  
before Anubis kills you." Her father said, Raye began crying upon hearing this. "Sweetie  
don't cry, we're always with you in spirit." Her mother told her "Yes remember that your  
gift is the spirit." Her father said before Raye was in her body and moving to avoid a  
slice to her throat.  
  
Raye felt different then she did before, she felt a new rush of power as she moved  
her hands the same way as Ryo did, and yelled "Armor of the Volcano, Tao IKI!" In a  
flash she was in full battle armor that was scarlet red, she had a helmet the same as  
Serena's only her's was scarlet instead of silver. Raye reached before her back and  
grabbed a silver bow, and a silver arrow. She then yelled 2 words, "Flamer Sniper" Her  
bow and arrow turned into fire and launched it at Anubis, only he teleported before the  
arrow hit him.  
  
"You insignificant fool, you could have destroyed that Mars scout but  
NOOOOOO you just had to stand there and let her power up no didn't you!" Beryl yelled  
at him, pacing as she did. "Kayura I want you to go after the shy one they call Mercury,  
and you had better succeed." "Yes your majesty"  
  
Kayura attacked everyone at once, taking Mercury to a secluded place where she  
could kill her and wouldn't have to worry about those Scouts and Ronins interfering.  
"Star Swords Scream" She shouted, the blast hit Mercury full force and knocked her out,  
while she was out the kanji of intelligence appeared on her head in ice blue.  
  
"Amy, darling, you are making us so proud by your marks in school, and your  
work with the Sailor Scouts." She seen a woman standing there with long blue hair that  
was in a braid, and sapphire eyes. "You have a new power, one stronger than that of a  
Sailor Scout, you are the Crystal Soldier of the Glacier." Then Amy woke up before  
Kayura could stab her.  
  
Amy felt a sensation rush over her body, and she looked down to see that she was  
now wearing armor of ice blue and white. Then she uttered the words that would save her  
life. "Armor of the Glacier, Tao MEIBIN!" In a few seconds she was in ice blue armor,  
her helmet was the same as Raye and Serena's only ice blue. Amy reached over her left  
shoulder to grab a staff made out of ice and she spun it a few times before yelling those 2  
life changing words, "Ice Rhapsody" Kayura got most of the blast before she teleported,  
she knew she would hate Beryl even more after she got her butt chewed out.  
  
Author's Note: Let me know what you think, everything is welcome: praise, flames, contructive criticsm, bribes, candy, money *hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink* so in other words EVERYTHING!!! And if ya ever wanna talk im me at AnimeDragoness (AIM) gamer0571@hotmail.com (MSN Messenger) or email me at gamer0571@hotmail.com or AnimeGurl1550@hotmail.com (I don't remember my chat names for MSN) 


	7. Tensions

Disclaimers: I own NO characters execpt for Callisto, the Dragon Lord, Aelia and any Dragonians that are mentioned. Everyone else is property of their respective owners.  
  
"Kayura, you little simpleton, I can't believe you lost to, the weakest one of all  
Sailor Scouts." "I'm sorry Queen Beryl, I was blinded by the light and couldn't see."  
"Kale, you are next, and you had better not fail in killing Jupiter."  
  
"Queen Beryl, I have a suggestion," "What is it Moon Bitch?" Callisto felt her  
anger welling up inside her, "3 of the 9 scouts have armor, and the armors have only come  
out when their lives are in danger correct?" "Yes." "Well, we could use these armors to  
our advantage, we reveal the armors, then brainwash them." Talpa answered before Beryl,  
"Don't kill them, just threaten their lives from now on." And the warlords said... "Yes my  
lord."  
  
Callisto was in her room, very pleased with herself, 'Once those armors come out,  
there will be no stopping Beryl and Talpa's downfall.' Then she thought about what Beryl  
called her 'Beryl, I will have the pleasure of running you through with my sword.' Then  
she began concentrating on finding Lita's aura.  
  
Lita was walking in the woods admiring their beauty when it turned into a  
snowstorm. She heard an evil laughter coming through the trees, she immediately  
transformed into Sailor Jupiter. "Show yourself" "I'd rather do this, Black Lightning  
Slash!" Jupiter was knocked unconscious right as her forehead glowed a forest green with  
the kanji for courage. Kale appeared and was ready to slice Jupiter's throat when she was  
engulfed in forest green light.  
  
"Lita, my daughter." Said a woman with blonde hair, that was just beneath her  
shoulders and styled so that part of her bangs covered her one eye. The woman had  
emerald eyes. "You have the Armor of the Forest now, open your heart and let the power  
come to you."  
  
Lita woke up and seen that she was in forest green and white subarmor. Then she  
seen Kale and said the magic words "Armor of the Forest, Tao YUU!" She appeared in  
her new armor which was forest green and her helmet was the same as the other's only  
forest green. She had a pair of wooden sais attached to her boots, she grabbed the sais and  
said "Oak Evolution" She put the pointed ends of the sais together and a little ball of  
leaves and electricity got bigger until she released it. The blast hit Kale full blast before he  
teleported.  
  
Meanwhile Mina was in another part of the woods and she was fighting Dais. He  
hit Mina with the morning star and she hit a tree knocking all the wind out of her. "Web of  
Deception" Her forehead glowed yellow with the kanji for love, then the familiar light  
engulfed her body.  
  
"Mina, dear, look inside yourself for the power you hold. The Armor of the Aura  
has been waiting for years to be released." She seen a woman with baby blue eyes and ash  
blue hair that was in a ponytail standing there wearing a crown made of gold and silver  
with topaz gems all over it. "You have the power of love."  
  
"Love." Mina repeated as she woke up, she felt a new rush of power as she looked  
down to see herself in subarmor that was yellow and white. "Armor of the Aura, Tao AI!"  
She appeared in yellow armor that was similiar to Kento's only her's was more form  
fitting, her hemlet was the same as Lita's only yellow. Attached to her left hip was an  
orange whip. She cracked the whip a few times before yelling "Love Shock!" but it was  
too late Dais had disappeared.  
  
"Walords, Warlordesses, come to the throne room at once!" Beryl's voice  
screeched through the castle. "I have something I want to show all of you." When they  
arrived they could no longer see Talpa's head. "Where's our master at?" Anubis asked  
"Easy, I have killed all the nether spirits so he can't be here anymore." She began to  
cackle wildly. "I now have all his power, you all serve me now." she began to laugh again  
as Callisto unshealthed her sword and approached Beryl but was hit by a blast of energy.  
"Don't make me kill you bitch." Beryl told her. "Besides I have a new addition to the  
NetherRealm." Darien came out in the same outfit he wore the first time he was  
brainwashed by Beryl. Callisto's eyes widened when she seen him, Darien just grinned  
wickedly at her. "You can all leave now, Darien will be exposing the scout armors from  
now on." Callisto was too weak to teleport from the blast Beryl gave her so she walked  
out while the others teleported.  
  
Darien met her on the other side of the door. "You're on my hit list, jackass." "Is  
that anyway to talk to your former fiancee?" "That wasn't by choice and you know it,  
besides I've already killed your sister and her bastard child. Now only you and Beryl are  
left, too bad Serena killed Malachite, I was looking forward to beating him to a bloody  
pulp." Darien pinned her to the wall, holding her arms. She waited till he got closer then  
she kicked him in the nuts. Then she put her foot on his throat. "If you ever touch me  
again, I'm going to slice your tongue out, scoop your eyes out with a spoon, and cut you  
into more pieces than a jigsaw puzzle, and all while your still alive." She then teleported  
away now that she had the strength. Darien smiled and said "I like my women fiesty."  
  
  
Author's Note: Let me know what you think, everything is welcome: praise, flames, contructive criticsm, bribes, candy, money *hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink* so in other words EVERYTHING!!! And if ya ever wanna talk im me at AnimeDragoness (AIM) gamer0571@hotmail.com (MSN Messenger) or email me at gamer0571@hotmail.com or AnimeGurl1550@hotmail.com (I don't remember my chat names for MSN) 


	8. Emotions

Disclaimers: I own NO characters execpt for Callisto, the Dragon Lord, Aelia and any Dragonians that are mentioned. Everyone else is property of their respective owners.  
  
"Callisto, can I come in?" Callisto recognized Kayura's voice, ever since finding  
out about the Silver Millennium Kayura had been talking to her, trying to find more and  
more about her past that was a complete blur to her. "Okay Callie..." Kayura paused as if  
saying that name was familiar and unfamilair at the same time. "That was my nickname on  
the Silver Millennium." Kayura nodded and continued. "You told me that I was the middle  
princess of Saturn, my parts are King Kronos and Queen Demeter. I have a sister named  
Hotaru and you still haven't told me about my brother." Callisto sighed knowing she  
couldn't stall any longer. "Kayura, your brother is....Kale." Kayura's eyes widen as she  
thought of something to say. "Kay, I'm gonna go talk to him, Kale needs to hear this, the  
others will remember in time." Kayura nodded as she let it sink in that Kale was her  
brother.  
  
Michelle and Amara were outside walking when Anubis and Sekhmet attacked  
them, the girls transformed into Neptune and Uranus. "Quake with FEAR!" "Snake Fang  
Strike." The girls collasped in a heap, Neptune's forehead glowed sea blue with the kanji  
for determination, while Uranus' glowed navy blue with the kanji for confidence.  
  
"Where am I" Anubis said as he could see Uranus talking to a woman with long  
red hair and blue-green eyes. "That is your sister and mother she is telling Amara of her  
hidden powers." Anubis turned around to see a man with sandy blonde hair and dark  
blue eyes. "Who are you?" "I am your father, King Ouranus. Your mother is Queen  
Gaia." Anubis looked lost when the old looking man disappeared and he was back on  
Earth.  
  
"Hello son." Sekhmet turned around to see a man with sea blue hair and eyes  
looking at him. "Son?" "Yes, you are not from this time, nor the time you were born in.  
You are from a time known as the Silver Millennium, you were the prince of Neptune.  
Your sister, Michelle is over there talking with your mother, Queen Amphitrite." Sekhmet  
looked behind him to see Neptune talking to a woman with long green hair and coal  
black eyes that had hints of purple and brown in them. "Then what is your name father?"  
"I am known as King Poseidon." Then he disappeared and Sekhmet appeared back on  
Earth.  
  
"Armor of the Tornado, Tao JISHIN!" Amara appeared in armor that was almost  
identical to Anubis' execpt for the overcoat and her's was navy blue, her helmet was the  
same as the other girls' only navy blue. She had her Space Sword in her left hand.  
  
"Armor of the Tsunami, Tao FUTAI!" Michelle appeared in armor almost exactly  
the same as Sekhmet's only her's was sea blue, didn't have all the swords and her hemlet  
was the same viking style helmet as the others only hers was sea blue. She had the Deep  
Aqua Mirror in her right hand.  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!" Amara swung her sword in a wide arc which sent a shock  
wave at the two stunned warlords. "Submarine Reflection" Lights came out of the mirror  
striking both warlords. The warlords cursed under their breaths and teleported away.  
Amara and Michelle looked at each other before heading back to show the others.  
  
Callisto knocked on the door that had the kanji for obedience carved on it's  
surface. "Hold on." she heard him yell through the thick oak door. The door opened and  
Kale was standing in a kimono that matched the color of his hair. She noticed that his hair  
was dripping wet so he must have been in a bath when she knocked. She could tell that  
Kale wasn't thrilled to see her, 'Who could blame him after what happened when I tried to  
escape, Beryl probably had him tortured.' "I think we need to talk." she said, trying to find  
the correct words from what was left of her mind. She wished she had kept her sanity at  
times like this. 'Wish is worse, not remember my past, kill millions of innocent people and  
tp top it all off, serve an egotistical bitch or losing my fucking sanity to help my baby sister  
and remember my past.' she thought bitterly.  
  
"Why?" He asked cautiously, she snapped out of her thoughts "I'm sorry, I got  
lost in my thoughts, what did you say?" "I said why do you need to talk to me?" he  
repeated slowly as if talking to a retard. 'I might be insane but I'm not stupid.' she thought  
before speaking. "Well I think we got off on the wrong foot, plus..." she paused thinking  
on how to phrase the next part. "there's some things that happened in your past that you  
need to know about." he stepped aside to let her in as Darien walked by and said  
  
"Work hard for your money Callisto." "Soon, jackass, very, very soon, your world  
will come crashing down, first Serena will hate your fucking guts then I'll cut out your  
fucking guts and feed them to you." "Yeah, yeah all talk and no action, baby." "That's it,  
get your ass back over here so I can kick it!" She yelled, her reflexes instantly going for  
her sword that was strapped over her left shoulder. Kale grabbed her waist and yanked her  
inside the room quickly closing the door before she could protest.  
  
Once the door was shut she kicked it in frustration, then she puched it for good  
measure. She put her back to the door and slid down to the floor, beating the back of her  
head against the wall, lightly at first but harder each time. "And just what was that all  
about?" he asked, she sighed and continued pounding her head against the door. "2,000  
years ago there was a kingdom on each planet, the Moon was the most powerful planet  
for god knows what reasons. The bitch Beryl decided she was going to attack on the night  
of my baby sister's 18th birthday, I was 23 at the time and the oldest princess of the  
Moon, you were the prince of Saturn, you were 24, your sisters are Hotaru, aka Sailor  
Saturn and Kayura, and," she paused wondering how he would take this next part. "we  
were lovers in that time known as the Silver Millennium" "Okay what about him?" she  
slowly stood up and looked at the door as if it would attack her. "He was the fucking  
prince of the fucking Earth Kingdom, I was fucking betrothed to that fucking jackass."  
She while taking all her agressions out on the door. She quit kicking the door and started  
her tyraid all over again. "Then when you kicked his ass he made Serena think that he  
fucking loved her and had her wrapped around his fucking royal pinky finger." Then she  
pushed on the door and began kicking and punching it. Kale then had to pry her away  
from beating the door. She turned to face him and for a minute Kale was prepared in case  
she decided to attack him. When she didn't move he let his guard down. "Not again." she  
said as she shook her head a few times before her knees gave out and she went  
unconsious. Kale caught her before she hit the ground, and he picked her up and carried  
her over to his bed and laid her on it. He sat in a chair, waiting for her to come back to  
consiousness. He then began to explore his feelings as he vagely remembered the Silver  
Millennium.  
  
Dais appeared at the Time Gates infront of Sailor Pluto who swung her staff at  
him, which he easily dodged, he then yelled his special attack, "Web of Deception." The  
attack hit Pluto full force and she was knocked out, but in garnet red the kanji for  
harmony appeared on her forehead.  
  
"Dais, you just attacked your sister." Said a man with white hair and azure eyes, in  
fact he looked like an older Dais without the eyepatch. "She's my sister?" Dais asked  
confused. "Yes I am your father, King Hades. Your mother, Queen Persephone is talking  
to your sister, whose name is Trista." Dais turned around to see Pluto talking to a woman  
with knee-length dark green hair and garnet eyes. Then his father told him about the Silver  
Millennium.  
  
Pluto looked down to see herself in garnet red and white subarmor. "Armor of the  
Time Warp, Tao KAICHOU!" She appeared a few seconds later and was wearing a  
female version of Dais' armor without the 6-blade extendor on her back, she was holding  
her Garnet Rod in her right hand, Dais seen this happen to the others and teleported away  
before she could yell her new attack.  
  
Callisto tossed and turned as she mumbled in her so-called sleep. "No, I can't  
marry someone I dispise, I don't care how good it is for the planets, I'm not marrying that  
jackass." she said plain as day. "I don't love him mother I love Kale." Kale raised an  
eyebrow at the mention of his name. "I don't give I damn about him being the Prince of  
Darkness, I love him." She then bolted upright, snapping out of it, her whole body was  
covered in sweat. Her eyes frantically looked around the room, "Good your finally awake,  
I want you to wait here, I have a mission that shouldn't take too long." he said before  
transforming into his armor and disappearing.  
  
Hotaru was in the libaray by herself reading when Kale attacked her, he hither in  
the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. He seen the kanji of encouragement glow  
in purple on her forehead.  
  
"Kale it is good to see you again, my son." Kale watched as a man appeared  
infront of him, the man looked like Kale only 20 years older "Look your mother, Queen  
Demeter, is talking to your sister, Hotaru. I am your father, King Kronos" Kale watched  
as the woman walked over to him and hugged him, she had shoulder length black hair and  
lavender eyes. "Kale, my baby, about Callisto, trust in your heart." she kissed his cheek as  
his parents disappeared.  
  
"Armor of Silence, Tao GEKIREI!" She yelled as Kale realized where he was, she  
stood defiant infront of him, wearing purple armor the same as his only the helmets were  
completely different, she had a purple viking helmet with white wings on the sides. She  
had her Silence Glaive in her left hand. "Silence Glaive..." He knew this would be a good  
time to leave, the last time he stayed he got pelted by leaves and electricity.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Let me know what you think, everything is welcome: praise, flames, contructive criticsm, bribes, candy, money *hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink* so in other words EVERYTHING!!! And if ya ever wanna talk im me at AnimeDragoness (AIM) gamer0571@hotmail.com (MSN Messenger) or email me at gamer0571@hotmail.com or AnimeGurl1550@hotmail.com (I don't remember my chat names for MSN) 


	9. 

Disclaimers: I own NO characters execpt for Callisto, the Dragon Lord, Aelia and any Dragonians that are mentioned. Everyone else is property of their respective owners.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: *waves* Hello! I know it's been awhile but I got a small case of writers block. But I beat it for now *evil laughter* I know it's been awhile, so sue me...on second thought, don't cause I'm B-R-O-K-E!!!!! There's some peoples that I'd like to say thanks to, Samantha, AKA Anime Princess cause I *think* she has replied to every single chapter that has been posted to far. Thanks Sam!!! I would also like to thank the acadamy for giving me this oscar... hey wait.. this isn't the Golden Globe awards is it? *slaps forehead* Umm then... I'd like to say thanks to everyone who has been reading everything that the voices in my head are telling me to write. *listens for a minute and talks to her right shoulder* Linda I don't need your snide comments right now, I'm trying to be friendly to the nice peoples! *everyone looks at SD like she's crazy and they all slowly back away* See look what you did Linda, you scared all the nice peoples away. *talks to her left shoulder* Joebob, sorry but your not going after the nice peoples you'll scare them more then Linda! *waits another minute* Okay, well I think I've rambled on enough, it's FIC TIME!!!! Oh yeah, umm I don't think that there's any cussing in this chapter, and this chapter is more on Callisto's past then anything. I'll involve the Ronin Warriors and Crystal Soldiers AKA Sailor Scouts more in the up-coming chapters. ^_^ Bear with me here peoples, If ya like my work, let me know ^_^ I'm also going to be fixing the formatting on the previous chapters so execpt them to be easier to read, like this one ^_^ *gets her mouth duck taped shut by Callisto* SD: mmmmhhhppppphhhmmmm *translation* How the hell did you get here? *Callisto, completely ignoring SD* AAHHHH peace and quiet, I think I've shut her up so you can read more of her insane ramblings. *proceeds to wrap SD up in 5 rolls of duct tape  
  
  
The 9 scouts were talking to the Ronins abour their armors, they were very  
confused about the armors. "If only Mia was here, she could get on her grandfather's  
computer." Ryo said getting angry at the thought of Mia and Yuli being killed in cold  
blood. He secretly vowed revenge on Callisto for killing them. "I must go back to the  
Time Gates now." Trista told them. "I will be able to watch you through a mirror in the  
Time Gates. If you ever need any help I'll be there." She said before teleporting away.  
  
Callisto was pacing in Kale's room when the Ancient One appeared to her.  
"Callisto, you don't belong here." "Damn straight." She muttered under her breath. "You  
belong with Serena and the others. Your duty has always been to protect them." He  
paused before talking again.  
  
"Callisto you are not the daughter of Serenity and Delilus. You are my daughter."  
Her eyes widened. "What?!" She helf-yelled and half-asked. "You and Kayura are my  
daughters. When Talpa attacked my world I took you and Kayura to the Moon Kingdom,  
knowing that you'd be safe there, but when Queen Beryl attacked you were the sole  
survivor." Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered that fateful night, she lost  
everything that night.  
  
"You are an empathic, you get it from your mother, it is why you can  
teleport without the use of energy, it is also why the Silver Imperium Crystal had no effect  
on your memories. Kayura will understand her powers soon enough." Callisto sat on the  
edge of the bed and put her head in her heads. The Ancient put a hand on her shoulder  
before vanishing.  
  
Callisto had felt a strange sensation when the Ancient put a hand on her shoulder,  
she felt like she had a new power. Something made her draw her sword from the sheath on  
her back. She swirled the sword once and put in blade at her stomach, she gripped the  
sword's hilt and pushed as hard as she could before the blade went through her skin it  
glowed a silver and black light, she looked at the sword in awe.  
  
It began to glow from a dark grey color to a bright silver blade with a black hilt  
that resembled a dragon head with an upside-down silver cresent moon on the dragon's  
forehead. Callisto took hold of the chakram and it glowed the same light, it went from  
silver and gold to silver with black flame swirls. A silver whip appeared at her side and the  
daggers turned changed from their rusted metal color to silver dragon head hilts with  
black blades. The leather on her outfit changed to black metal. A silver tiara that was the  
emblem of the Ancient's clan appeared on her forehead. A silver dragon head appeared on  
her right arm. She was then engulfed in a silver light.  
  
"Callisto," She heard her name and turned around to see a tall woman with blonde  
hair that was midnight blue half way down appear. She was wearing a silver dress that fit  
loosely. She had a silver tiara in the shape of a dragon head on her forehead, she had  
chocolate eyes and her skin was tan, she looked like an Egyptian queen. She looked  
around her surroundings to see that she was in a palace. "Who are you?" "I am your  
mother. I come from the Dragonian people, a proud warrior race. "  
  
Callisto looked at her suspiciously. "Then why are you here?" "Because you have  
inherited your true power. When a Dragonian has a child with anyone that is not of the  
Dragon blood then their eldest child will inherit the powers of the Dragonians." "That  
doesn't answer my question." Her mother sighed. "So stubborn, just like me when I was  
younger. I am here because you haven't learned your empathic powers that come naturally  
to Dragonians." "I thought that consisted of teleportation, I mastered that when I was 3."  
"Callisto, you can read minds, teleport, make weapons appear at will, feel the presence of  
spirits, and control dragons." "Dragons?" Callisto asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, we are  
spiritually connected to dragons because we have their blood running though our veins."   
  
Callisto turned her back to the older woman. "Why should I believe you?"  
"Because I am Aelia, the Queen of the Dragonians, head preistess and daughter of the  
Dragon Lord, and most importantly your mother." Callisto whirled around to face her,  
two pairs of dark eyes met in a battle of intensity.  
  
"Who is the Dragon Lord, if my memory serves me, I offered my sanity to him."  
"He is a being able to take the form of human or dragon. He is the father of dragons and  
Dragonians. I am his daughter, therefore you are his grand-daughter, before you came  
here, did you feel a surge of power?" "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
"The Dragon Lord finally accepted you as a desendant. He also gave your sanity back to  
you." "Gee tell him that I said thanks." "Callisto, I have to go soon, about Kale, deep  
down he does love you, give him time." "I already knew that." Aelia slapped Callisto,  
"Learn to control your tongue, the grand-daughter of the Dragon Lord should not behave  
that way." "I've always done what I wanted. Hell you, Ancient and the Dragon Lord  
weren't there for me until now." "Good-bye Callisto." She said as her image faded away.  
"If the Dragonians are so proud then why did you run away?" She asked the space where  
Aelia had just been, she was back in her body 2.3 seconds later.  
  
  
Author's Note: *SD gets free of the duct tape* Callisto you will be my next victim in my Insanity fic BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Well I'm off to reformat the other chapters now then I'll make sure that Callisto gets whats coming to her in Insanity. Oh yeah, let me know what you think, everything is welcome: praise, flames, contructive criticsm, bribes, candy, money *hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink* so in other words EVERYTHING!!! And if ya ever wanna talk im me at AnimeDragoness (AIM) gamer0571@hotmail.com (MSN Messenger) or email me at gamer0571@hotmail.com or AnimeGurl1550@hotmail.com (I don't remember my chat names for MSN) 


	10. The Dragonian's Elite

Disclaimers: Ronin Warriors belong to their owners (yada yada yada) Sailor Moon belongs to their owners (blah blah blah) Callisto, Aelia and all Dragonians mentioned belong to me (so on and so forth)  
  
Author's Note: Well nothing much happens in this chapter execpt.... *starts to go on talking when Callisto appears and knocks SD out with the hilt of her sword* Callisto: Dumbass, don't tell them what happens, let them read it! Well since SD is umm busy right now, I guess I should tell you that this is a veyr long chapter *leaves*  
  
  
  
"Jada, Aluze, Sherad, and Rourry I want you to watch over my daughter." Aelia  
told a female with long, braided black hair that had dark green streaks in her hair and tan  
skin.. She wore dark green metal armor. Her emerald eyes looked to the man that was  
beside her. He wore sapphire colored armor and had short brown hair and sapphire eyes,  
he also had very tan skin. Her eyes then looked at Sherad, she wore a dress made of the  
finest red and purple silk, she had strawberry blone hair with purple bangs and eyes, she  
had very pale skin. Lastly Jada looked at Rourry, he was older than Sherad by a few years,  
he had shoulder length blonde hair with ice blue streaks through it, and ice blue eyes and  
light tanned skin. "Yes my queen." Jada replied for her companions. "Queen Aelia,  
everyone knows that the children of the Dragon Lord are among the most powerful  
beings, so why does she need our protection." "Aluze, it's because she has no regard for  
her own life, if sacrificing herself means saving Serenity's daughter then she will." The  
four Dragonians bowed and teleported away.  
  
Callisto walked through the halls of Beryl's castle with a purpose, she walked  
towards the throne room. She drew her blade as she got to the doors and kicked the door  
open. Beryl was half asleep on her throne, she perked up when she seen Callisto "Callisto,  
so glad to see you, perhaps you could go kill a Ronin or two for me." "No." "How dare  
you talk back to me." Beryl then look at her more closely. "There's something different  
about you." Callisto held the sword infront of her Beryl looked at the sword. "You are a  
Dragonian, I thought they had died out, if you are the last then you shall die." "Prepare to  
die Beryl." "I think not, bitch." Beryl sent a blast at Callisto, who put the sword vertically  
infront of her chest. The dragon head hilt absorbed the energy and started glowing pale  
purple, Callisto teleported away as Beryl looked on in shock. "Warlords!" She yelled  
wondering what had just happened.  
  
"Sherad, try to locate her." "Okay, Jada." Sherad closed her purple eyes and  
concentrated. After a minute she opened her eyes and said "She's heading towards the  
where Ronins are." "Okay, we will watch her from the shadows, if anyone attacks her then  
Aluze and I will fight up close, while Sherad and Rourry will attack from a distance." The  
three others nodded and teleported to the forests by Mia's house.  
  
Callisto had teleported to the woods outside of the mansion. She knew Beryl  
would send the warlords after her but she didn't care right now she had to see Serena.  
Callisto began walking when she felt someone watching her. She stopped and looked  
around carefully. She didn't see anything but she could feel them there. She continued  
walking then she felt the sword pulse with power and she stopped and turned around to  
see the four warlords and Kayura standing there.  
  
"Snake Fang Strike." "Quake With Fear." "Star Swords Scream." "Web of  
Deception." "Black Lightning Slash." Callisto was prepared for the attacks when she was  
shoved out of the way by a tan woman wearing deep green armor. "Infinity Shield."  
another voice came. The woman was shielded by the attacks. "I don't care who you are  
but this is none of your damn business." Anubis told her. "My name is Jada and I'm here  
to protect my queen's daughter from scum like you." "Listen you little wench.." Anubis  
started but was cut off by a male figure. "Perfect timing Aluze." Aluze nodded before  
stepping infront of Callisto who was still on the ground. "Sherad, Rourry, you may come  
out now." The two younger Dragonians stepped out of the shadows. "Get the princess out  
of here." Jada said taking a dark green spear off of her back. Aluze pulled a long sword  
out of it's sheath that was at his side. Rourry took his bow off of his back and prepared to  
shot anyone that stepped near Callisto.  
  
Sherad helped Callisto up, and in return Callisto kicked her in the stomach. She  
glared at the other three. "I don't know who the fuck sent you but you back back and tell  
them that I can take care of myself." "Callisto, your mother sent us to protect you." Aluze  
told her. "I've taken care of myself ever since the Silver Millennium, I damn sure don't  
need help now." Jada could feel anger welling up inside her. Callisto picked her sword up  
and looked from the warlords to the Dragonians. She stepped in the middle of them and  
circled very slowly waiting to see if one would attack her.  
  
Sekhmet attacked her with two snake fang swords, the other 2 warlords joined him  
while Kale and Kayura watched. When Sekhmet brought one of the swords down she  
blocked it with the metal on her arm. Jade and Aluze attacked Anubis and Dais while  
Sherad and Rourry waited for Kale and Kayura to attack. "Final Blast." Sherad knew  
Aluze's attack very well, she was one of the few to survive it. During practice he had used  
it on her when she had used her sorcerry on him. "Senko-jin." She knew it was Jada  
unleashing her attack on Anubis. Rourry raised his bow and let an arrow go towards Kale.  
  
Callisto seen Rourry unleash the arrow at Kale and she sliced Sekhmet's armor  
causing him to fall to the ground. She ran towards Kale, he had didn't see the arrow  
coming, she stopped infront of Kale and braced herself for impact when it never came.  
Callisto opened her eyes to see the wooden arrow spining infront of her face. She grabbed  
the arrow and discarded it.  
  
Sherad had yelled an incantation towards Kayura when she seen Callisto's hand  
reach for the chakram. "Shit." Sherad said before ducking under the metal weapon that  
almost took her head off. The chakram bounced off the tree and back to Callisto.  
  
Ryo and Whiteblaze were home by theirselves, Sage had took the girls out to the  
mall to get their minds off of the armors. Kento, Cye and Rown went to Kento's  
restaurant. Ryo had opted to stay home in case the Dynasty or that freaky girl that killed  
Mia and Yuli attacked. Ryo thought he heard fighting outside so he put his subarmor on.  
and went outside.  
  
Callisto grabbed the whip that was at her side and she wrapped the whip around  
Aluze. She then turned her attention to Rourry. "Layer Storm." He shouted knowing he  
was in trouble. All the arrows stopped before they got to her though. Callisto threw her  
chakram at Rourry and it cut his shoulder. She caught it and turned her attention towards  
Jada.  
  
"Listen bitch, I don't need you or your little band of merry-makers fighting my  
battles. Go back to Aelia and tell her to stay away." "Listen, princess, I was sent here by  
my queen, whom you had better respect. The only reason she sent you to live with  
Serenity was because the head priest at the time wanted you dead, and she couldn't bear  
to see that happen." Callisto was shocked. With a mental burst of energy Callisto let the  
whip around Aluze fell to the ground. "Get out of here now." She said in a shaky voice.  
Jada helped Sherad off the ground, then she helped Aluze up as Sherad used a spell to heal  
Rourry's shoulder. "Are you just a blade of grass to be thrown into the wind?" Aluze  
asked her. "Come, let us go." Jada said glaring at Callisto. Kale had to hold Callisto back  
from attacking the Dragonians.  
  
Aelia watched through a pool in the middle of the throne room. "What will I ever  
do with you Callisto?" She said to herself.  
  
Ryo arrived to see that four very weirdly dresses people teleport away. He then  
spotted the Warlords, Kayura, and Callisto. "Armor of the Wildfire, Tao JIN!" He yelled  
powering-up to his full armor.  
  
Raye sensed Ryo's armor. "Sage, I think Ryo is in trouble." "Why?" "Because I  
can feel it, I just felt his armor." "Ok, I'll go get the jeep and you get the other girls." Raye  
nodded and ran to where Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru were. They followed Sage out to  
the jeep. Raye opened her communicator and pressed the button for the inner scouts and  
told them to meet her at the jeep.  
  
Sage put his subarmor on and contacted the others that were at Kento's resturant.  
'Guys, Raye thinks that Ryo is in trouble, she sensed his armor. We need to get to the  
house as soon as possible.'  
  
"Where are your friends, Wildfire?" Anubis asked him snidely. "They're coming."  
He glared at Callisto "You're the one who killed Mia and Yuli in cold-blooded murder,  
since I am the Virtue of the Ronin Warriors, you will pay for what you did. Flare Up  
Now." Callisto smirked and raised the sword so it absorbed the attack. Ryo was stumped  
as were the Warlords and Kayura.  
  
Kale, Anubis, Sekhmet and Dais telepathically communicated through their armor,  
'I'll, stay here to fight Wildfire; Sekhmet go to Torrent; Kale you will go to Halo; and  
Dais will go fight with Hardrock. I'll tell Kayura to go fight Strata.' 'What about  
Callisto?' 'Kale, why should you care about that wench?' Sekhmet asked him. 'I was just  
thinking that she could possibly go after those wretched Sailor Scouts.' 'Good point, Kale  
take her with you because I can sense that Uranus girl with Halo, I'm sure that the others  
will be with her, they travel in packs.' 'Okay Anubis.' the others told him.  
  
Callisto's sword pulsed with red energy. "Tell me Prince of Fire, have you ever felt  
the breath of your flames?" "Bring it on." "Are you sure, you look like your scared." "I'm  
not scared of you, all you are is a murdering bitch." Before Callisto could react Kale  
grabbed her arm and teleported her away. She could feel the other Warlords moving to a  
different place then her throught the telekinetic field.  
  
As hard as it was Kale had to find out his feelings about Callisto, when they fought  
he felt both anger and respect, when they were talking he didn't know what he felt, but  
just looking at her made him want to protect her with all of his being. She was too  
stubborn and had too much pride to be protected though. He also knew that when she was  
angry he felt like he had to eleminate anything that caused her pain. He knew that she had  
a strong hatred for Beryl's boy toy, Darien.  
  
Callisto arrived with Kale at where the scouts and Sage were getting into their  
jeep. Sage instantly changed into his full armor without thinking. The scouts followed his  
lead and went into their new armor. "This will be like shooting fish in a barrel." Kale said,  
noticing that Callisto's sword was still glowing red. "Raye go to Ryo, he might need your  
help." Sage yelled at her. Raye agreed and ran off in the direction of the house. She was  
glad that they weren't very far from the Koji Mansion.  
  
Amy had felt Cye power up to his armor so she left the battlefield to find him.  
Mina also ran the same way Amy was, she knew Kento had changed into the Armor of  
Hardrock. Serena followed Amy and Mina since she felt the Strata armor. Lita stayed with  
Sage. 


	11. Changes

Disclaimers: Ronin Warriors belong to their owners (yada yada yada) Sailor Moon belongs to their owners (blah blah blah) Callisto, Aelia and all Dragonians mentioned belong to me (so on and so forth)  
  
Author's Note: Well nothing much happens in this chapter execpt.... *starts to go on talking when Callisto appears and knocks SD out with a metal frying pan* Dumbass, don't tell them what happens, let them read it! Well since SD is umm busy right now, I guess I should tell you that this is a very long chapter *leaves*  
  
  
Raye had just got to the Koji Mansion when she seen that Ryo had been caught in  
Anubis' attack and Anubis was about to slit his throat. "Flame Sniper." She yelled, Anubis  
hadn't seen her so the blast hit him full blast. Anubis felt that his energy was being drained  
greatly. Raye went and freed Ryo. Darien appeared infront of Anubis.  
  
"Anubis, Empress Beryl has said that you have failed her for the last time. As I  
speak you energy is being drained and feed to power the al-mighty Empress." Darien  
disappeared as Anubis felt himself growing weaker and weaker.  
  
Ryo started to ready his sure-kill when Raye stopped him. "Why shouldn't I kill  
him?" The Ancient One appeared before Anubis and said "Anubis, if you touch the staff  
then all your pain will go away." Anubis looked up at hiim through pain-clouded eyes and  
nodded his head before reaching a weak hand up and touching the staff. Beryl's energy  
hold was broken as the staff healed Anubis, mind, body, and soul. "Ryo, Raye, take care  
of Anubis until he recovers." They agreed as the Ancient disappeared.  
  
Serena ran north as Amy ran to the west and Mina went east. They could sense the  
presence of their brother's armors. They could aso feel that their brother's were in trouble.  
  
Mina reached Kento as Dais appeared to be 400 feet tall. Kento was freaking out,  
not realizing that it was an illusion. Mina knew better since the illusion was not meant for  
her. "Love Shock." She sent the energy at Dais who ended the illusion as soon as he was  
hit. Darien appeared infront of Dais and told him the same thing as Anubis. The Ancient  
appeared and healed the energy-drained Dais. Mina and Kento agreed to take care of him.  
  
Sekhmet had Cye cornered, Cye was already weak since the vemon swords had hit  
him a few times. "The venom stings, doesn't it Torrent?" "Ice Rhapsody." Amy caught the  
Warlord of Vemon by surprise as Darien appeared much to Amy's shock. He gave  
Sekhmet the same song and dance that he gave the other two warlords before the Ancient  
appeared and healed Sehkmet. Cye and Amy told the Ancient that they would explain  
everything once Sekhmet had woken up.  
  
Kayura was kicking Rowen's ass when Serena arrived. "Moon Frisbee." The  
chakram glowed pink before Serena sent it towards Kayura, when it got close to Kayura it  
split into many little chakrams and they cut Kayura all over. Serena ran over to Rowen and  
helped him to his feet. Kayura felt a strange sensation as she felt herself growing weaker  
by the second. Darien appeared and Serena ran to him and hugged him. "Darien, I thought  
I'd never see you again." She said through teary eyes. Darien shoved her off of him and  
back-handed her "Serena, I can't stand you, I never could. I hate you. I am serving as  
Empress Beryl's main warlord now." "Darien, but we belong together, we have a future  
together, we have a daughter." Serena said through tears. "Fuck you Serena, and fuck  
Rini." Serena felt her whole world come crashing down on top of her. She dropped to her  
knees and started crying her eyes out. "As for you Kayura, you will be dead in a matter of  
minutes, the Empress has no futher use for you." He said as he disappeared. The Ancient  
appeared to Kayura and told her everything about her past. He told Rowen to watch over  
Kayura and Serena and find the others.  
  
Callisto was watching as Kale battled Sage. They had the same fighting style,  
which made it look like a dance. Lita joined the frey, her staff blocked most of the blows  
that came her way. Callisto just watched, she knew someone more challenging would  
appear, whether it be those four Dragonians or Darien.  
  
"Well Callisto, long time no see." She instantly recognized the voice. She then seen  
two of the outer scouts join Lita and Sage. "Amara, Michelle, go to your brothers, they  
need you." She yelled as she knew what Beryl had done. Amara and Michelle looked at  
each other before leaving Sage, Lita, Kale, and Hotaru.  
  
Darien sent a blast at Callisto and she rolled to the side. In one motion she was on  
her feet and pulling the sword from it's sheath and facing Darien. She went to attack  
Darien but she couldn't move. Darien grinned and sent another blast at her. She couldn't  
dodge it so she was sent flying backwards.  
  
"Oak Evolution." "Thunder Bolt cut." The attacks combined and Kale went  
backwards a few feet. Darien walked over to him and gloated, telling Kale that he wasn't  
needed anymore and that Callisto would be his.  
  
Callisto looked up through pain clouded eyes to see Darien standing over Kale.  
Callisto shoved the rubble of a building off of her and slowly made it to her feet. Using her  
sword for support. Callisto slowly walked to where Kale was.  
  
Sage and Lita had no clue what to do, in Sage's case it was helping his arch enemy  
from some wacko, and Lita didn't know to attack Darien to help the enemy. Lita seen that  
Callisto was slowly getting up from being blasted into that building.  
  
Callisto remembered the attacks that she had absorbed from Beryl and Ryo. She  
concentrated and sent the attacks from the sword to her other hand. Callisto dropped the  
sword and concentrated on putting her energy into the attack. She let the energy go and it  
hit Darien in the back. He fell to his knees as Callisto walked to where they were. When  
she got there she collaspsed as the Ancient appeared. Ancient talked Kale into touching  
the staff. Kale was free from all the evil that had previously filled his body.  
  
Author's Note: *Callisto looks at SD who is still knocked out* I guess this will now be Callisto's Note now. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA *stops* that felt good. Anyways if you have any questions, comments, death threats, candy, or anything else then SD's email is gamer0571@hotmial.com and her aim name is AnimeDragoness she loves feedback of all kinds. Oh yeah, umm I forgot what SD says at the end so until next chapter. 


	12. Feelings

Disclaimers: Ronin Warriors belong to their owners (yada yada yada) Sailor Moon belongs to their owners (blah blah blah) Callisto, Aelia and all Dragonians mentioned belong to me (so on and so forth)  
  
Author's Note: Here's the story so enjoy ^_^  
  
  
The Ancient One left as the others were arriving. Callisto was recovering when  
Serena came to help her up. Callisto seen that Serena had been crying. Serena hugged  
Callisto and wouldn't let go, she cryed into Callisto's shoulder. Callisto ran a hand  
through Serena's hair. As Callisto put her sword away it's eyes glowed briefly. Callisto  
ignored it and put it back in it's sheath.  
  
"Callisto, Queen Aelia would like to see you." Jada said coming out of the  
shadows. Aluze, Sherad, and Rourry followed her. "What for?" Callisto asked raising an  
eyebrow. "She told us to bring you back so you could take your rightful place among the  
Dragonians." "I am not leaving." "Yes you are." Jada said through gritted teeth. "Don't  
make me kill you. If I have to, I will." Jada drew her spear and said "We can do this the  
easy way or the hard way." "Really well I prefer my way." She said about to stand up then  
realizing that Serena was still there.  
  
"Callisto, he told me that he never loved me, and that he hated me." Serena said,  
her voice shaky. "Don't worry, Serena, he will pay, and pay dearly. Besides, someone with  
the Ronin Warriors loves you greatly but he doesn't realize it yet." She looked directly at  
Ryo when she said the last part. "I will get that jackass of a prince back for hurting you,  
and if you want to revive the spirits of Mia and Yuli then you have to chant 'Haku Wa  
SanFa.' repeatly, getting faster each time as you say it. They will have no memory of what  
happened 24 hours before I killed them." Serena nodded her head. "Go to Ryo and  
Rowen, they'll protect you, even when I can't." She said, standing up.  
  
Kale was regaining consciousness, after he had touched the staff of the Ancient he  
had passed out and remembered what happened on the Silver Millennium. As he sat up  
Kale seen Callisto standing before the four Dragonian Warriors.  
  
Ryo did not want to accept Callisto as a true warrior with virtues and honor. He  
could tell that Rowen, Sage and Kento also had their doubts. Cye on the other hand, Ryo  
had no clue about. Cye came up to them and said "Come on guys let's give her a second  
chance, I believe her that she has changed." "Cye you are the Ronin Warrior of Trust of  
course you'll believe her." "Well Serena, Hotaru, and Amy believe her." Cye said shyly.  
Ryo shook his head not wanting to believe that someone who killed his girlfriend and a  
little boy could be sincere about fighting with him and his friends.  
  
Serena was trying to talk Callisto out of fighting with the warriors, and was getting  
there when Hotaru and Amy began helping. Together they ultimately talked her out of it.  
Callisto sheathed her sword and began to walk away when Aluze confronted her.  
  
"Some princess you are, especially being the princess of a warrior race. You  
shouldn't run just because you don't think you can win." Callisto stoppped dead in her  
tracks and turned around. "Who the hell do you think you are?" "We are the most elite  
force in the Dragonian Kingdom." "Yeah, well I think you are all just a bunch of warrior  
trainees that will never live up to the standards of those before you." "I don't know why  
Queen Aelia has so much faith that you of all people can run a race of warriors. She  
should know better than to invest her time in a spoiled brat that couldn't fight her way out  
of a paper bag slut like you to rule over her people." In a second before anyone could  
react Callisto grabbed the chakram and threw it at Aluze's chest. Aluze was shocked when  
it slit his armor and bounced back towards Callisto, who caught it easily. "Next time you  
won't be so lucky as to live." She said as she turned around  
  
As Callisto walked away the Ronins and Scouts had a long talk with the warlords  
about their change. The other four Ronins weren't as trusting as Cye who claimed that he  
could see the change in their eyes.  
  
"Serena, Amy, Hotaru, Mina, how in the hell could you trust her?" Serena, Amy,  
Hotaru, and Mina were silent. "You watched her murder two innocent people." Serena  
silently cried, she hardly heard anything Raye said. Serena could not believe what Darien  
had told her.  
  
Callisto teleported randomly until she was in a forest. She had no clue where she  
was, and she didn't care. She sat on a large rock and began sharpening her sword. 'The  
time come when that bastard deserves everything he gets.'  
  
Ever since Kale had seen all the flashbacks from the Silver Millennium he knew  
that he had once loved Callisto, and he realized that he did love her. He wished that he  
knew where she was so he could go to her but he didn't. 'Well she has to show up sooner  
or later, we have Beryl to kill.'  
  
Serena was in the room that the inner scouts shared, the others thought that it  
would be best to leave her alone for a while. She had a flashback from the Silver  
Millennium.  
  
Serena was at one of the many balls that were held on the Moon. She was in the  
arms of a man with black hair and tiger blue eyes. She couldn't see his face, but he felt so  
familiar.  
  
Serena came back to reality and then remembered what Callisto had told her.  
"Besides, someone with the Ronin Warriors loves you greatly but he doesn't realize it  
yet." Serena then thought of each of the Ronins. 'Well Rowen is my brother so that puts  
him out; Cye has brown hair and sea blue eyes; Kento has ash blue hair and eyes; Sage has  
blonde hair and lavender eyes; so that leaves....Ryo?' Serena had to admit that Ryo was  
cute. 'Could there really have been something between Ryo and I?' she thought.  
  
Meanwhile, Ryo was exploring his feelings about Serena, ever since the day she  
had appeared, Ryo was attracted to her. At the time Mia was alive and he was dating her.  
"What do I do?" He said lightly to himself, he didn't even know if Serena would bring  
them back to life or not.  
  
Rowen had made a decision eariler when Darien arrived that he would pay for  
hurting Serena.  
  
Author's Note: Well I hope that you like it, let me know what you think. My email is AnimeGurl1550@hotmail.com, gamer0571@hotmail.com and my AIM Name is AnimeDragoness, so if you ever wanna talk, I'm usually on AIM. 


End file.
